Tears on Frozen Snow
by Albino Phoenix
Summary: It's been a year since Kana has left the Main House, but she still hasn't gotten over Hatori. Her mom convinces her to stay at the Main House for the holidays because he grandfather is sick. Can Kana push aside her feelings for Ha'ri to see her grandfathe
1. Memories and Papi

**A/N: 'Ello my readers and welcome to another of Albino Phoenix's stories. I hope you enjoy! 'Tis be a very slight AU also. This is a re-write of my first ever Fruits Basket story.**

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fruits Basket. **_

Summary: It's been a year since Kana has left the Main House, but she still hasn't gotten over Hatori even though she's married. Her mom convinces her to stay at the Main House for the holidays because he grandfather is sick. Can Kana overcome her feelings for Hatori to be with her grandfather, or will she risk it all on something that was never meant to be?

Chapter 1: Memories and Papi

I sat in my kitchen, a hot cup of tea in front of me. I took a sip and look out the window, just as the snow began to fall. I smiled; the snow had always made me smile, though I never quite understood why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that spring was on its way. No, that wasn't it, spring would always come, and you just have to be patient. Maybe it's because it reminds me of Hatori. Yes, that's why I smile. It snowed that first day I saw him and the last. I sighed a bit and stirred my tea for no reason.

I was in love with him from the first day. But... he never returned those feeling back. He was as cold as the snow, as he once told me. Then why do I smile? Why, when I see the glittering white flakes fall from the blue sky, do I smile?

"Snap out of it Kana." I told myself. "It's over. There's nothing more you can do."

I remember leaving the Main House that day. It broke my heart to leave him, and he watched me leave without a care in the world.

"_Sorry I'm leaving." I said, bowing to him for the last time outside the main gate. "Once again, I thank you for letting me work for you." He looked back at me with those cold green eyes. Did the left one seem hazy? No, my imagination. He nodded back at me. _

"_Good luck Kana." his voice shook a bit. From the cold? I smiled at him. I drank in his features, his eyes, and his presence for the last time. Who knew when I would see him again? I turned around and walked down the long pathway. I stopped and was about to turn around when I felt a cold drop on my nose. A snowflake... it was snowing. I sighed and got out my umbrella and popped it open. I placed the slender stick of plastic on my shoulder and continued on my way. I felt a sickening sensation in my stomach. I was leaving him for good... just let him go. I held my head high... continued my way, littering the ground with my tears._

I was lost in my thoughts, so deep I didn't hear the phone ring.

"Kana? Are you home sweetheart?"

I snapped up and stared at the answering machine.

"Kana dear? Are you there? Honey, please pick up."

I sighed. I slowly got up and got the phone. Numbly, I hit the 'talk' button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Mom." I said, making my way back to the table, sitting back down.

"Kana. Hello honey, how are you?"

I told her I was fine and that the house was fine and everything else was… you guessed it. Fine.

"Honey, the holidays are coming up. New Years." There was a silence. Every year she asked me this question, begging, pleading, for me to come to the Main House for the holidays. Every year I had an excuse, that I was too busy with work. But this year was different. "Your boss told me you that you had the holidays off, so why don't you come here for New Years?"

More silence.

"Please Kana. Your Papi is very sick."

"Papi?" Papi was Dad's dad. My dad past away when I was little so Papi was like my father. I remembered we did everything together, stealing cookies and getting ice cream. Mom would always scold us and laugh about it afterwards. "He's sick. Can't… Ha-Hatori do anything?"

Silence.

"I'm afraid not honey. He doesn't have much longer. It would be nice if you came. I know it must be hard on you with Hatori being here an-"

"No," I interrupted, "It's not hard. I've gotten over him Mom."

"Oh, okay. Well will you please? I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again."

I bit my lip. "Yeah Mom. I'll come." She squealed and shouted at somebody, telling them also. More commotion followed.

"Wonderful honey! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." I said absent-mindedly.

"Wonderful. I love you honey."

"Love you too Mom."

Click.

I turned off the phone and gently put it back on the table. I was going to spend a couple of days at the Main House. With my mom. With Papi. With… Hatori.

"I can handle it. Definitely." But something in my mind said that I couldn't.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Let me know? Yes, no… what the hell were you thinking? Haha; Review please!**


	2. Voices

**A/N: Hey again my fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did. Now please sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 2 of Tears on Frozen Snow.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…. BUT ONE DAY I WILL!!!! ; **_

Chapter 2: Voices

Great, now I have to go there. Not that I don't want to, I would love to see Papi… but Hatori is a different story. I wondered about it as I began to pack my clothes. As I finished packing I realized that most of my winter clothes were in my closet. It snowed a lot at the Main House. Snow. I sighed and opened my closet to look for the boxes. They weren't on the floor so I checked the shelf. I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed the ledge and tried to peer over it and saw the boxes. As I reached my hand out to grab one, I heard a crack. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor surrounded by boxes and other knick-knacks I had put up there.

"Damn." I said, rubbing my head. I had a good bump there, but luckily there was no blood. I got up and began to put the boxes on the floor of the closet and I would have to fix the shelf. I found the boxes I was looking for, the ones labeled: WINTER CLOTHES, but I had also found another box, one that I've never seen before.

This one had no label on it and a layer of dust covered the top. It must have been one of the boxes that got shoved to the back. I blew on the cover and wiped the remaining dust off of it. I didn't remember this box at all. I opened it up and looked at the contents. As I went through the box I found numerous items such as tickets stubs, napkins from a place called 'Kiki's', pieces of letters… love letters and pictures of me… and… Hatori. What's going on? This looked like a silly high schooler's box of her ex-boyfriend, but… Hatori and I never dated.

"_**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

The bump on my head throbbed and I held the sides of my head. What or who was that? Did I actually hear someone? Or is it this stupid bulge? I didn't know and slowly got up.

"_**YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO US! IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!"**_

Another throb of pain. I fell to my knees and clutched the sides of my aching cranium. Oh God… who was this? Why are they mad at me? What did I do? I felt tears come to my eyes. Why? Why? I got up slowly again and waited for the sinister voice to appear again. Maybe I should call the doctor. I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself some more tea and got out a few pills of aspirin. I sat back down at the table and sipped at the hot liquid. The throbbing pain slowly went away and I decided that I didn't need to call the doctor. Whatever that box was, it needed to be destroyed. I still couldn't figure out how it got there and why. We never dated. I had always liked him, but he never returned those feelings. Maybe it was some sick joke. Well, I didn't care and didn't want to find out. I just wanted that box out of my house.

I went back into my room to finish cleaning up the mess that I had made. I carefully set the box the far back corner of my closet and continued to pack my clothes. I decided to get rid of it when I got back from the Main House. As I finished packing, I grabbed the suitcases and brought them outside to the car. I opened the trunk of the car and swung the bags inside. I walked into the kitchen, sat down and finished my tea. It was almost time to go. I found my keys, turned off all the lights, made sure all the doors were locked and slowly closed the front door behind me. This is it; I was going to the Main House after all these years. I leaned against the frame of my doorway and breathed in deeply, watching my foggy breath as I exhaled. It had stopped snowing but there was a small dusting on the grass. I walked to my car, which I had turned on when I placed my luggage in it, and got in. I put the car in reverse and backed out of my driveway.

It started to snow again when I was a little more than halfway there. I sighed and felt a heavy feeling in my heart, for Papi… and for Hatori. I didn't want to see Hatori, afraid my old feelings would come back. Who am I kidding? I've been in love with Hatori since when I first laid eyes on him.

"_Hello." I bowed slightly; my short brown hair fell into my eyes. I straightened back up and swept the hair off my forehead. He was really handsome. Dark brown hair, sharp features, tall and the most olive-green eyes I've ever seen. He looked at me and kind of grunted._

"_This will be your desk…" But I wasn't paying attention._

"_Oh, look. It's snowing!" I exclaimed and leaned into the window. Beautiful crystal flakes fell from the sky. I turned and looked at him, smiling at his expression. "Say…" I said, grinning. "When the snow melts, what does it become?" I continued grinning, for this was one of Papi's favorite riddles and mine as well._

"_It becomes water of course."_

_I laughed. "Bzz, bzz… nope! It becomes spring!" I giggled. He looked at me dumbfounded. I quickly regained myself and apologize and set right to work._

I remembered how stupid I felt. I sighed at the thought and looked ahead. There it was. I could see the roof of the Sohma House up ahead. I inhaled deeply, holding my breath almost forgetting to exhale again. I found a parking space and pulled in. I got out and got my bags, locked the doors and walked to the gate. I stood there for a minute, staring at the large oak doors. I almost forgot how to open them, when I realized there was a small handle. I gently pulled on it. They opened easily and I stepped in, the doors folding neatly back in place. I looked behind me and then back at the Sohma House. It stood there, glaring at me.

"Kana!"

I turned to my right and saw a small figure standing there with long blonde hair.

"Emiko!" I shouted back laughing. I picked up my bags and ran as fast as them would allow me. When I approached her I let the bags fall at her feet, and I buried myself in her arms. "It's so good to see you."

She laughed. She held me close and stroked my hair. "I can't believe you came back."

I knew what she was talking about. "Emiko, I'm over that. Really. I just want to have a good time."

She nodded. "Well let me take your bag inside ok?"

Before I could protest, she whipped up my bags and carried it off to my mom's house. I smiled and followed her, the distance, though, growing. I was walking slowly, absorbing the scenery around me. The snow, now steady, blew gently on my face. I could feel my face grow red, and then suddenly it wasn't from the cold. A few feet away was Hatori's office and there was Hatori. He stood there, the same features and maybe even taller. He still had the same olive-green eyes. Even from the distance I could tell. He probably could feel me watching him because he looked up and stared at me. Disbelief? Shock? He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I turned around and ran.

**A/N: Woo…. Yay!! Thanks for being so patient guys. Hope you like this. Let me know what you think! Kudos to those who comment!**


	3. Momiji

**A/N: Welcome.**

_**Disclaimer: Why do I do this? I know I'll never own it….**_

Chapter 3: Momiji

I didn't know compelled me to run. Was it the sudden jolt of pain in my heart? Probably, because that jolt sent a wave of hot tears to my eyes. I keep running, bumping into people as I went… but I didn't stop.

It wasn't until my senses came back when I did stop. I tried to regain my breath, wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked around. I didn't know where I was… I had never been in this part of the Main House. I looked around, feeling uncomfortable. Then I heard voices and not inside my head this time. There was a room and the door was cracked ajar. Soft voices floated out, but I was unable to detect what was said. I moved closer and saw someone lying on the floor.

"You shouldn't lie on the floor."

"Shut up!" There was a pause and I leaned in closer. "Is it true that _she_ is coming? That filth?"

There was an evil cackle and silence. I leaned in even closer and almost fell. I had knocked over a little table with a vase on it. I gasped and quickly picked it up, luckily it didn't break. The door opened and there he stood. He was even taller and more handsome that I had seen him just a few minutes ago. I must have been running for a good bit for him to make it over here that fast.

"Hatori? Who is it?"

"You need to go." He whispered to me. His dark green eyes bore into mine. "Go." He stepped back into the room. "No one, just a servant."

I did as he told me. I got up and started to walk, but to where I did not know. I strolled towards the end of the hall and away from that room. Whoever else was in that room with Hatori did not sound pleasant and I didn't want to meet him. But for some reason though, his voice sounded so familiar.

"Kana!"

I turned and looked over my shoulder. There was Emiko, running, her breath coming out in short, white puffs. I had managed to make it to the outside porch.

"Hatori told me you were in this wing. He said he saw you running. Are you okay?" She looked down the hall to the room where Hatori was in; the door was now shut. "Anyways, you don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" I asked.

"_He _doesn't like you."

"He?"

Emiko nodded and fixed her long blonde hair up into a bun. "Promise me okay? And stay away from Hatori too."

I nodded and followed Emiko back inside to where my room was. I had to stay in the Main House guest rooms. She left me and rambled on about something I vaguely heard. I shrugged and looked around my room. It was small, the way I liked it. The bed had a blue and green quilt on it and matching pillows. There were two small nightstands to either side of the bed. One of them had flowers addressed from Mom; the other sat bare waiting to be filled. I moved into the room more and lightly touched the quilt. It was soft and warm, although the wind blew hard against the house. There, behind me, was a small dresser. I pulled open the drawer to reveal nothing but bareness. I guess I could put my clothes in here. In the corner of the room was a small woodstove.

"The servants will be here twice a day to make sure your room stays warm." Emiko said, straightening on of my pillows. I nodded and went on with my unpacking.

I got my suitcase and dropped it on the bed and pulled the zipper open. I put all my clothes neatly into piles and tucked away in the drawers. I had found a small bathroom in my room while attempting to locate the closet. Luckily there was a small closet in the bathroom and stored my suitcase in there. I set out my toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush and other various items out on the bathroom sink. It felt like home. When I walked back out, Emiko was gone. She was probably off to do other chores around the Main House.

I decided to take a walk in the garden. I got dressed, putting on my coat, gloves, hat and scarf. I stepped out of my room and took a right and made another right which led me straight outside. The garden was vast and beautiful, the snow enhancing its exquisiteness. I walked out, wiped off a bench with a gloved hand and sat down. I took a deep breath, the cold air filling my lungs. This was nothing like back home. The air was so clean and crisp while back home in the city it was smoggy and dirty. I heard footsteps crunching on the snow and looked up, praying it wasn't Hatori.

It wasn't. It was a small boy. His blonde hair stuck out under his multi-colored hat. His large brown eyes widened and he smiled and called my name, running towards me. It was Momiji.

"Kana! Kana! Hi!" he said. He stopped in front of me, a huge grin consuming his face. "Hello! Ha'ri said you were here! I'm glad you came! And I'm sorry about your grandfather." He said this in what seem to be one breath. I laughed and patted the bench so that he could sit down next me. He did so and scooted away from me some more.

"What? Do I have cooties or something?" I giggled. Momiji laughed and shook his head.

"I have… a cold. I don't you to get sick." He played with the tassels hanging off his hats.

I nodded and understood. We sat there for several minutes, enjoying the scenery. Everything around us glistened and sparkled. I looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds darkened slightly and it began to fall. Well not the sky, but snow.

"Ah Kana… it's snowing." He looked at me; his eyes were not expressing happiness… but sadness? I've known Momiji for a few years now and I've never seen him sad before. I watched him as his lower his head a bit, a sad smile on his face.

"Momiji?" I reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, to give him comfort. He saw my hand and he jumped up from the bench. I hastily pulled back my hand and placed in on my lap.

"Sorry Kana it's getting late and Papa will be worried!" He took off through the snow and bushes, speeding off towards the main gate. He glimpsed over his shoulder at me, as if to say 'I'm sorry' and continued running. I was alone yet again.

I got up from the bench, tired of being abandoned and decided to go to Mom's house to see if she was there. I wrapped my scarf around my face tightly, drew my coat closer and started my trek in the piling snow. Hopefully I won't get lost this time.

**A/N: Thanks for the wait guys! Review and let me know what you think!!!**


	4. Mom's House

**A/N: So here's chapter 4!**

_**Disclaimer: I, who do not own Fruits Basket, still write on!**_

Chapter 4: Mom's House 

I knocked softly on the door, not knowing if Papi was asleep or not, and waited. The door slowly opened and there he was. His face was deeply lined with wrinkles and his skin was a pasty white, but nothing changed about those deep blue eyes. The lights from in the house shone on his balding top, surrounded by a thin layer of gray.

"Aye, Papi. You're awake!" I said, feeling excited, thinking he was better.

He coughed and coughed and coughed more, covering his mouth with a wrinkled, spotted hand. "Kana my dear." He croaked. "Come in dear, it's so cold outside." He opened the door and I hurried in, knocking the snow off my boots and taking them off.

"Is Mom home?"

"No no… but a friend came by to visit me."

"Really?" I did notice the pair of pink boots in next to Papi's. "Who?"

"Hello Kana! Do you mind helping me get your grandfather back to bed?"

I looked up and saw a young woman standing there. Her brown hair stopped at her shoulder and her gray eyes were lit up.

"Sure, oh I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name."

"Sohma Kagura."

I nodded. I've seen her somewhere… oh yes! She came by Hatori's office often.

"And you're Sohma Kana."

I nodded and grabbed Papi's arm. She grabbed his other arm, but didn't draw near him, and helped me help him to his room. After we laid him down in his bed and tucked him in, we both headed towards the kitchen. There, Kagura resumed her tea making and I sat down at the table.

"I'm here for the holidays." I said, smiling, as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Oh… right! New Years." She took two mugs out of the cupboard and poured the hot tea in each one, handing me one. She sat down across from me with her own mug. "It's so good to see you smile again Kana. Hatori was worried…" She stopped and looked frightened.

"What? Hatori was… worried? About what?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." Kagura sipped at her tea and averted her eyes from mine.

"No. You said Hatori was…"

"Kagura I'm home! Oh and I see we have a visitor." The voice drifted down the hallway from the front door. Mom. I stood up and followed her voice.

"Mom." I saw her. She was thin, her brown hair hung limply in a bun streaked with gray. She looked tired and worn out. I grabbed the large bags out of her hands and brought them back into the kitchen.

"Hello Lena." Kagura said cheerfully. "Soku is asleep and he took his meds. I'll be back tomorrow around the same time?"

My mother nodded and handed Kagura a couple of yen. The gray-eyed girl smiled and hugged my mother; put on her boots and left.

"Hi honey! Nice of you to stop by."

"Kagura come by often?" I knew she could sense the jealously in my voice.

"Yes… everyday. I have to go to work to pay for his medicine and she stays here and looks after Papi." She headed to the kitchen and found the tea. "And the dear makes me tea when I get back. Bless her heart."

Now I was jealous. It seemed that my mom really liked this girl. She sees her everyday and me? She had to drag me out here. "Well… I'm here for a few days. I can help out."

Mom laughed. "Jealous?"

I nodded, feeling childish. My mom came over and gave me a hug.

"Oh sweetie."

My face felt flushed and hot immature tears coming on. My throat felt sticky and hot, and I gulped several times to relieve the pain.

"Kagura lives two houses down… and you live 150 miles away. Look you can take care of Papi while you're here okay? Let Kagura show you the ropes tomorrow and then I'll give her the holiday off. How's that sound?"

I nodded and backed away, looking at my aging mother.

"I hear from Emiko, you meet Hatori."

"Yes I did… Kagura say something that-"

"Don't listen to her… she's a little over dramatic about things." My mom shrugged her shoulders, made herself a cup of tea, and sat down. She pulled the mug towards her and took small sips from it.

I sat across from her, my mug still standing, the white wisps now gone. I tucked some hair behind my ears and looked down at my cold tea.

"Want me to warm it up for you honey?"

I shook my head. "I'm ok. Just tired."

Mom stood up. "I forgot you drove here, you must be exhausted! Let me show you were you can take a nap."

I stood up and followed Mom down the hall and into a room of white and blue. She pulled back the covers and led me into the bed. The last thing I remember was her tucking my in and whispering 'I love you' before I fell into my deep slumber.


	5. Home at Last

**A/N: I'm glad many of you liked me story… so here's another chapter 'kay?**

Chapter 5: Going Home

When I woke up it was dark outside. I sat up and tried to figure out where I was. The little alarm clock on the nightstand to my right blinked 6:47. How long did I sleep? Was it in the morning or was it still at night? I slid the large quilt off my legs and swung them around and put my feet on the floor. The bare wood felt cold against my soles. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a little yawn, covering my mouth with my hand. I found my way to the small bathroom inside the little room and washed my face. Then it hit me where I was. I was still at Mom's house. I turned off the faucet and made my way into the kitchen. As I drew nearer, I heard such terrible coughing.

"I don't think he's getting any better."

Silence. I was outside the living room area, not daring to peek inside. The coughing started up again.

"Yes." Said an unknown, but familiar voice. Could it be? "I am going to prescribe a stronger medicine and doubled the daily intake." I heard the sound of pencil to paper. "Call me in the morning if it gets worse."

"Thank you very much."

There were clinking sounds and it sounded like Mom and the mystery person had stood up. I went to peek inside, but what I saw was not the living room. It was several large black buttons against a snow white jacket. I looked up. Time stood still. We both stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Hi." I said breathlessly.

"Hello Kana. How have you been? Enjoying your stay?" Hatori asked, fidgeting with his medical bag.

I couldn't respond. I straighten myself and looked at him. He was a full head taller than me. How gorgeous he was. I nodded slowly.

"Okay," Mom said, pushing Hatori out of the doorway and into the hallway. "Hatori, I'll call if I need anything. Be a dear and go to Kagura's and let her know about the changes. I'll be gone when she gets here and I don't have time to go over and tell her. I need to get ready."

Hatori nodded and bowed slightly to both of us. I felt a flush on my face and returned the bow. As he left, my mom let out a sigh.

"Kana, haven't I told you not to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Sorry, I didn't know what was going on." I shrugged my shoulders a bit. I could hear more coughing. "Is Papi alright?" I looked inside the living room and saw him at the table with several pills and a mug of a hot liquid.

"Um… yes, he'll be alright. Hatori gave him a better medicine. Now, look Kana, I have to get ready for my night shift. Now, I am going to put Papi in bed. In two hours he will need his new dose of meds, and then he needs to take two cups of something to drink. I think I'll leave the tea pot on, so he'll have something hot to drink."

I nodded and watched my mother go back into her room. I went into the living room and sat next to Papi. "How are you feeling?"

Papi coughed harder. "I… (Cough) fi… (Cough) ne….. (Cough)." He buried his face into a handkerchief and continued his coughing fit.

I looked away and out the window. I blushed. There he was. Tall, mysterious, and so very handsome. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. _Hatori…_

"Kana?"

I gazed up and at my mom.

"I'm leaving now. Put Papi to bed okay? Two hours…" She held up two fingers to emphasize her meaning. "I'll be back tomorrow night because I have the double shift." She pulled her coat close to her body and left.

I turned to Papi and tugged at his arm. "Come on, Papi. Time for bed." I got up and grabbed under his two armpits and pulled up. He slowly got up and hobbled over in another coughing fit. "Come on, Papi." In about 15 minutes we had successfully made it to his bed. I tucked him and kissed his forehead. "Night Papi."

"Night Kana. Such a lovely young lady you are." He smiled a crooked smile. "Kana…"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to find someone. Someone who will make you so very happy. Someone who will make you feel like a princess! Promise me okay? Please… someone come and make my Kana happy. Promise?" He smiled again and patted my hand.

"Oh Papi! Yes but…" But he had fallen asleep already. I sighed and put my hair in a loose bun. _My hair has gotten pretty long. I needed the change though. _Ever since… well, you know, I had let my hair grown considerably long. It came about halfway down my back. I tucked the fallen strands back behind my ears and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself a mug of tea and sat down.

_Hatori… _The name floated through my mind. I saw him… so close. His face was so close to mine, so close that I could feel the heat emitting off his body. I felt my face burn. _Why do I feel this way? After all this time that I had, I got over him. Or maybe… I didn't. Why? I think…. I… I… love him? _I shook my head so hard my head hurt. I looked around the kitchen. It was small and so homey. My gazed passed over the oven clock.

It was almost 9 o'clock. I started hearing Papi speak. "Aika. Aika, how I've missed you."

I smiled. Aika was my grandmother, Papi's wife, who had passed away just two years ago. I thought it was nice that he was still thinking about her. They've been married for 55 years. I sighed. _I wish I could find love like that. _

I put my novel that I was reading down and made another mug of tea. I took the bottle of pills and read the label on it to make sure I gave him the correct amount. I walked to his room and slid the door open, not to rudely wake him up. He was lying on his side, his arm folded neatly under his head. The other arm was across the other pillow, holding it tightly, as if hugging it.

"Okay Papi." I shook him gently. "Time for your medication." I shook him again, but he didn't budge. "Papi?" I shook a little harder. _He is a really deep sleeper. _

My heart pounded irregularly. "Pa-Papi?!" I shook a little harder. I rolled him over on his back. He had a smile on his face, causing his cheeks to become lined with deep wrinkles.

I sat back and looked at him. It couldn't be. I reached out and took his hand. It was still warm. I put it to my face and kissed it. "Papi?" He didn't move. My throat tightened and my eyes stung. I shook him again. "Papi please? Wake up! PAPI!!"

I grabbed the phone on the nightstand and dialed blindly, managing to somehow dial the right number.

"Sohma-"

"Ha-Hatori… "I gasped, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kana? Kana what's-"

"It's Pa-Pa… I…" I broke down and let the phone drop with a thud.

"Kana! Kana!" But I couldn't hear it. I could only hear the thudding of my heart.

**A/N: Right… let me know!!!**


	6. Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… here it is Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Good-bye

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness. I couldn't make out the time… morning or night. My head ached terribly.

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS!"_

"NO!" I screamed and clutched my head. "NO I DIDN'T! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I put my head down to the bed, but instead I found someone's lap. It was warm and comforting so I didn't move. I didn't care who it was, I was in so much pain. My tears soaked the person's pant leg. "S-sorry." I mumbled.

"It's quite alright." A hand on my forehead. "You have a fever."

I stiffened. No… it couldn't be? I closed my eyes and embraced this warmth, the hand gently stroking my hair, getting caught in its tangle. I sat up and looked at him. "Hatori… where is…"

His olive-green eyes turned away from mine. "Kana I am sorry."

"What… no. NO!" I hit him in the arm. I wave rushed over me. It felt good. I hit him again. "No!" I yelled. "No, no, no, no!" With each 'no' came another blow, a small fragile blow, but big enough to make me feel better. Soon the hits were not about Papi, but my selfish need… my need of wanting him. My need of him wanting me. No more one-sided love. "NO MORE ONE-SIDED LOVE!" I yelled, hitting him one last time. I realized what I had said.

"Kana… you are upset. Just get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Upset? Upset! Of course I am upset! My grandfather just died! Yes I am upset! I love you and you don't love me back!"

Silence.

Hatori stood up and turned his back to me. "I will come by tomorrow to see how you are doing. You are in your own room in the Main House. I thought it was best for you to…"

"Best for me! BEST FOR ME!"

"_**IT'S YOUR FAULT"**_

"You don't know what is best for me!"

"_**YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**_

I grabbed my head. "My head… Hatori, help." I felt him near my face, his breathe on my neck, his arms around me.

"I'm here. I'm sorry Kana. It's okay, everything will be alright." He sighed. "I've been waiting to do this for years."

"Do what?" I didn't hear him answer. My mind went blank for a second and suddenly my thoughts flooded back in, but new ones this time. Ones from the past…

"Ha… tori." I clutched onto him, never wanting to let go. "I remember… I remember. Oh…. OH!" I stood up and looked at him. "You didn't change!"

He stood up also, and drew close to me. "Yes… the curse has lifted. I am free. Everyone is free. I am free Kana." He took my hand and kissed it. "Free to love you again."

My eyes welled up with tears. For so long I have been longing for his embrace, for his kiss, for… us.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I wanted to come for you. I was scared that you didn't want me."

"Oh Hatori! I've always wanted you! I was born for you." I smiled and my arms found his waist and I drew myself to him. Suddenly I was washed over by sadness and guilt. "Oh Hatori… Akito… and your eye!" I took his head in both of my hands and examined them. They appeared to be fine. "What a relief, there was so much blood. I'm sorry." I held onto him tightly. "I couldn't protect you!"

"Kana that is the past. It is gone and over. I am alright now, now that I have you once again."

"I heard such terrible voices. They were Akito's… so terrible. "

"It's alright now, they should be gone now."

"Hatori, something is bothering me…." I looked up at him. "Why did I lose my memories?"

More silence.

"Hatori?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"It's for your own good."

"Hatori. Please… if we are going to be together, tell me. Tell me, because I can't remember why you left me after that incident with Akito. Why when I woke up the next day, I didn't know our love anymore. Why? Why did I forget everything special between us? Why?!"

"Because…"

"Because why Hatori!"

He pushed away from me. "I erased them. Your memories. I had to… they were…"

"You what?! Everything that was precious to me… everything about you?"

"Kana…"

"You just used me then… to get your sick love revenge on Machi wasn't it? And then you erased it all. Is that it? Was I a pawn? A toy? How could you?"

"Kana please… listen."

"No! No… don't talk to me. I wish I never remembered anything at all! I never want to remember you or our life together because it was a fake!"

"It wasn't!"

"Shut up!!" I pushed him out of my way and I went outside into the courtyard. I turned around and saw him standing on the porch as if to chase me down. "Hatori…. I hate what you've done. I hate you!"

My voice shook the trees and the sky. It began to snow, harder and harder until I could not see the house. I turned and trudged my way barefoot and coatless through the snow. What a brilliant idea! I couldn't go back to face him. How low could someone get… to use someone like that. I hated that man I've loved for these past years. I decided to go to my mother's house…. Wherever that was. In fact… where was I? I looked around and all I saw was snow and snow. I was lost. Cold and lost and upset.

**A/N: Whew… tell me!! **


	7. Realization

**A/N: Ahhhh College! What a wonderful time! So, I have finally managed time to write. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fruits Basket. **_

Chapter 7: Realization

I silently cursed myself as I found my mom's house. My feet were blue and my arms were numb. _'Way to go Kana. Walk around with no shoes, no coat. IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!!' _But when I reached my mom's house, I saw a faint glow inside. Someone had lit the small woodstove in the room. Warmth. I ran as fast as my dead feet would carry me and burst inside. The warmth surrounded me and began to melt the coldness that had taken over my body.

"Kana?"

"Mom? Is that you?" I rubbed my hands together quickly to bring back the blood and looked out of the door and into the hallway. My mom was in the hallway, making her way to the room.

"Kana? What are you doing?! It's freezing outside! Where are your shoes… and your coat! Honestly Kana, you were in the hospital for 2 days out cold and sick and now you're running around like it was nothing!"

Here was Mom… being a typical mom, even when her daughter was almost 30 years old.

"Wait… I was out for 2 days?"

"Yes dear you were. I already called your boss. He expects you the day after tomorrow."

"Mom… Hatori… he…"

"He told you? Didn't he?"

My eyes filled with tears. "Oh Mom!" I ran to her and buried myself in her small frame. I cried and she held me. "I thought… I didn't… He… I…"

"Kana, that's enough now. We need to get you to bed. You are cold and tired. Some rest should do you some good." She led me to her bed and threw back the covers. I crawled in, not arguing with the sleep that was descending upon me. Mom tucked me in, kissed my forehead and left the room. As soon as she left, sleep conquered and I was gone.

***

When I woke up, I felt someone sitting at the end of my bed. I sat up and tried to make out the figure. It was too dark to figure out who it was, but I knew it wasn't Mom. This person was too big.

"I see you're awake."

I gasped.

"Kana…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Hatori… it would have been better if we never met at all. All this… is causes to much pain for the both of us."

"Will you listen…?"

"No!"

"Kana…"

"I said, 'Shut up'. Whatever excuse you have… it's futile. I know what you did and I don't want anything to do with you. Please leave."

"Please?"

"Go!"

I heard him sigh and he got off the bed. "Kana. The reason why I erased your memories was because Akito told me to. And if I disobeyed him? You would have ended up with the same fate as me. You remember how depressed you had become and nothing I did could make you laugh. I did the only thing I could think of to bring that smile back to your face. It hurt me more than you will ever know. I had to erase all those precious memories… memories that I still had to live with everyday! Everyday Kana… I was plagued by our love. But… now that those memories have returned, I thought that we could be together finally. When you arrived here 4 days ago, I could sense the memories coming back. The curse was lifted, Akito passed away and when I heard you were coming here I knew that this was my chance… our chance to finally be together. I still love you Kana… I always have… and I always will. I just needed you to know that."

And with that, he left the room, silently walking out of my life forever like when I did it to him. I felt so alone in the bed and even the warm air from the stove couldn't stop my chills. I still couldn't believe what he told me. Was it the truth? Or was he trying to make me feel better? I didn't know.

At that moment, Mom had walked in and sat down. "Kana. I heard everything."

"Mom please… not now."

"No Kana listen. What Hatori said… was the truth. I've seen him over the years, suffering with your memories. He only did what was best and I agreed with him."

"You were in on it too?"

"Let me finish. Your father and I… well, we loved each other very much. But he passed away shortly after your second birthday. I had lost my one and only true love. Look at me now Kana. I'm old and I haven't remarried since him, nor have I dated anyone else. If only I had taken better care of him, he might still be here. Kana… don't lose your only love too. Don't end up like me. You two were meant for each other. Give it another chance."

"I… can't. I won't. It's too hard."

"You should try at least."

"Mom, I can't. Not after what he did to me, even if it was in my best interest. All I wanted was to be with him.

"Sweetie, I understand and no matter what decision you make, I will stand beside you. Just make sure you make the right choice."

I nodded and got up.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to pack. I am leaving because I can't stay here anymore. If I leave, I can leave him and not deal with anything. I'll come say good bye when I leave. Plus, the boss does expect me at work sometime."

"Kana…"

"Next New Year's… you come to my house okay?" I kissed her cheek and left.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! R&R!**


	8. A Happy Ever After

**A/N: Hello. I just want to say thank you for all you have read my story. I do believe that this will be the closing chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed my story and hope you will read my other wonderful stories. Just remember… to keep reading!**

Chapter 8: A Happy Ever After

_10 years later._

I sat at my little kitchen table, the snow had just begun to fall. It came down lightly and it swirled around in the air, making shapes and telling stories. I smiled to myself and took a sip of the hot tea that I had just made. I had made plenty for the company I was expecting today. I swept my hair, newly cut to my chin, behind my ears and glanced out the window. Hurrying down the driveway was a small figure carrying a small bag. Three knocks at my door. I got up and hurried to greet my guest.

"Hey Mom!" I smiled and took her bags. She came in and took down the hood of her coat and stamped her feet.

"Oh, it's a bit chilly out there." She grinned at me and took off her boots and walked into the kitchen. "Look at that, tea already made. You know me so well dear."

"Well I knew you were coming and know how much you like tea." I set her bags in the hallway for the moment and joined her in the kitchen. "Want me to take your coat Mom?"

"Oh yes yes!" She slid the coat off of her small frame and tossed to me. I went back into the hallway and hung it up, returning once again into the warmth of the kitchen.

"So how was your trip? Any difficulties?"

"Oh no. None at all. Shigure happily agreed to drive me here. He is such a dear!"

"That he is. Well, I'm glad you came from Christmas AND New Year's. Ayako will be happy to see you."

Mom smiled at me and made a cup of tea. She then proceeded into the living room to admire our decorations. "Very lovely." She said, passing each one. She continued to look in our living room when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"MOOOOOOM!" The shrill came from the hallway. I could hear the stamping of feet and boots being thrown in the corner.

"Ayako. Don't throw your shoes around, place them neatly please!" I called from the living room.

"Fine." She whined. "Mom… who is here?" Ayako came around the corner and looked in the living room. "Aye! Grandma!" Ayako ran and greeted Mom with a hug. "What a surprise!"

"Yes yes I know!" Mom laughed and tugged Ayako out of the hug. "Grandma is getting too old for your big old bear hugs." Ayako laughed and took Mom by the hand.

"You _have_ to see my room. Daddy and Mom helped me redo it and it looks so cool!"

Mom laughed and followed Ayako up the stairs. I laughed to myself and cleaned up Ayako's school things. Her school was out for Christmas and New Year's, but she still had some work to do. I put her things in the closet and went to check the boots. All three pairs were neatly placed together. I smiled and moved into the kitchen and started on dinner. Footsteps sounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"…and Yoko told me that they were yucky! But I think they are delicious! Isn't that right Mom?"

"What is dear?" I asked, placing several ingredients into the pot.

"Rice balls with tuna!"

"Eck… I don't like them, but your father does. Maybe that's where you get your weird tastes from."

"Maybe." Ayako said and sat in a chair. Even at 8 years old, her feet could touch the floor from the chair. She was going to be tall… like her father. I turned and watched my mom and daughter place a game of Rich Man, Poor Man. They laughed and had a good time and in the end, Mom had beaten Ayako and had beat with the pot stickers I was making for dinner. The door opened closed again. "Oh! Daddy's home!" Ayako jumped off the chair and ran into the hall.

"Ouff. Ayako!" It seemed as though she had tackled him and following that there was the sound of laughter. Then two figures emerged around the corner.

"I'm home!"

"Yeah! Daddy's home." Ayako was swung onto her father's back, waving her arms in the air.

"Lena, it's good to see you."

"Nice to see you also, son." Mom said, giving him a nod and took a sip of tea.

I looked at him and Ayako, both with the same dark hair and the same dark olive-green eyes.

"Welcome home… Hatori." I said and approached my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ayako quickly slid off of his back and made gagging noises. "Oh you." I teased at Ayako. I looked back at Hatori and welcomed him with a kiss. He gladly returned it and hugged me close.

"I love you." He whispered.

I blushed and managed a soft, "I love you too."

**A/N: THE END!!!!! Yay! So tell me what you think! If you're thinking, "WAIT! What happened in those ten years?!?!" Well figure it out, or use your imagination! Either way Kana and Hatori are together and finally happy! I hope you enjoyed my story. Like I said it is a re-write from my first Fruits Basket story. Happy reading!**


End file.
